


Misunderstanding

by Ninja_edit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_edit/pseuds/Ninja_edit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee had a misunderstanding. Tykii was the one to blame. Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I made in my spare time. Not my best, but well.. v.v
> 
> Unbetaed, so please point me to any mistakes I made here.

"Very well then, Eyepatch-kun. Your answer is...?"

Lavi gulped. The strong urge to protest the Noah was kicked to his corner of logic.

"Your answer, Mr. Eyepatch?" came that annoying raspy voice again.

If it wasn't for the fact that Linalee laying unconscious right before the Noah of Pleasure, he would be banging his hammer Innocence against that certain Noah hardly.

"I'm not playing your game, Tyki," instead, he answered calmly. He was good in hiding ugly emotion such like  _nervousness_  indeed.

"Aw come on, kid. It's fair enough, don't you think so?" Tyki the Noah of Pleasure held his grin.

"Giving up personal information to enemy is something only a fool will do," Lavi groaned.

"And so you will," Tyki winked his eye in amusement. "Come on, kid. Just give me an answer then you'll get your prize."

Lavi groaned more since he had no other choice. But hey, maybe if he spent more times, Linalee will draw conscious? "Know what, Tyki? A quiz is a show where the host asks a question and the participants answer them. Main point here is the host should know the true answer for their question."

"Well, I'm asking," Tyki shrugged.

Lavi clicked his tongue, "No, I mean the question should be a YES or NO one or something about facts. Facts, you know? Not a ridiculous thing about who I have a crush on!"

Tyki laughed, "So what. I'm the host I rule the game," there he said in mocking tone.

Lavi grumbled. For some more silent moments, he finally answered with a low tone, "Fine, dammit. I........ I like Yuu, okay? Satisfied??"  
Right at the time Linalee's eyes snatched open, blinking twice before went wide and she shrieked, "LAVI YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TYKI MIKK?!?!"

Loud laughter from the Noah came in second.

"HELL NO! IT'S YUU-CHAN I HAVE A THING FOR! KANDA YUU!"

More laughter from the Lord of Pleasure when there was a loud crash of broken door floating in the air with curse words from the infamous pretty samurai, none other than Kanda Yuu.

 

 **END**


End file.
